


Secondary Character Ficlets

by fleshlycherry



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: serenitysummer, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doralee (<em>Safe</em>), Fess Higgens (<em>Jaynestown</em>), Emma (<em>Heart of Gold</em>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondary Character Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal's serenitysummer, Secondary Characters Week.

**Doralee** ( _Safe_ )

Doralee came to the village as a young woman fleeing the battlefields of Hera with her father. She’d originally grown up in a port city that had given her an odd mix of education and ignorance so ingrained in her being that she didn’t really fit in anywhere else. In the Core, she would have been a yokel; if she was very lucky she might have been able to find work washing dishes in a dingy restaurant in one of the smaller cities. On Jian Xing though, she was a well-educated woman. She taught in the one room schoolhouse and she was a member of the village council; her opinions were respected. She lived as well as anyone could out here.

She knew she was a pretty good judge of people. Her father had been a trader. She had learnt at his side how to tell people trying to cheat you out of your fair share from those that were good people.

To Doralee, the new Doctor looked to be a good man. Judgmental and a bit uppity, but everyone takes a little while to adjust to new surroundings. When she and her father had arrived in the village with nothing to their name but what they carried on their backs, Doralee had been just as assured of her superiority over these people. It wasn’t until the baby she had carried from Hera came down with a fever and went to join his father, lost in Serenity Valley, that she realized that she was one of them. She would laugh, suffer, toil, and be happy with the people of this village because they were her people. It might take a while, but the young Doctor would realize this too.

Despite this all, she could never rid herself of the feeling that this was not her place. It had been a long time since she had had a conversation that didn’t involve crops or furs, and a woman gets lonely.

 

 **Fess Higgens** ( _Jaynestown_ )

Fess is not exactly the sort of name that makes women swoon. More likely, he thinks, they’re swooning over the title and money he’ll one day inherit. The strange thing is that he knows Inara was paid to be with him, but it seemed so much more decent, more honest than when the daughters of his father’s business associates throw themselves at him. His virginity was certainly not for lack of opportunity, nor even lack of desire for sex; he simply could not stomach the deceit. Inara never promised him everlasting love or any of the other frivolities young women have whispered in his ears. She had offered him honesty though, she was here with him last night, and today she will leave.

She has given him something kind, though, because she chose to be here with him because of who he is, not what he has. The least he can do for her is make her departure easier, the ship Jayne Cobb is on means so much to her. Besides, it is always a good day when he can foil one of his father’s grand schemes.

And her skin was so very soft.

 

 **Emma** ( _Heart of Gold_ )

It’s nice to have some men about, not just the cycle of customers. The little, short one sure is fun, telling funny stories and making faces. He don’t ever seem to stop moving. It’s good to sit around talking with him; it keeps a mind distracted from what’s to come. I ain’t never had no trouble with a customer myself, but I attract a different sort than poor Petaline. That girl's got steel in her, don’t get me wrong, she just don’t really look it.

The Heart of Gold is a good place. Pay’s fair, and Nandi don’t take more than she needs to keep it up and running. She’s a good lady, Nandi is. She came here and showed us how things is supposed to be done, then when the men complained too loud she explained to them how things were going to be. Our prices are good and we’re much better now for Nandi sharing her training and all. After that first example with Lloyd, there was never really a need for another. The Preacher is going lead a prayer meeting this afternoon. I might remember to ask the Lord to forgive Lloyd the things he put us through.

I’m real glad the Preacher don’t want service from us for having the meeting. It’s a good feeling knowing that he’s a real Shepard. We may be whores, but we is smart girls. We know that not everyone is going to make it through this. We stand where Nandi stands, when she fights so do we.

Helen’s man, the tall one, is having some shooting practice out in the back. I ain’t had much use for a gun since Nandi took over, so I might just need a little bit of that practice my own self.


End file.
